The invention relates to a structure of shoe bottom of a sports shoe and, more particularly, to pluralities of arch-shape holes and vents that are correspondingly distributed on the outsole and insole of a shoe to provide an elastic air cushion effect capable of pumping out air when a person""s walking foot is pressing down, and taking in air when the walking foot is lifting to obtain an effect of ventilation.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional structure of air cushion shoe is mostly to supply different sizes of vents 3 and 4 on the outsole land the insole 2 in relative positions. The conventional structure is designed to pump out stagnant air staying between the insole 2 and the outsole 1 when a person""s walking foot is pressing down on the insole 2, and to take in outside air when the walking foot is lifting and the compressing pressure from the foot is disappeared so that the insole and outsole can restore to their original shapes. Therefore, during the pressing down and lifting up interval, the air inside the vents 3 and 4 is pumping out and taking in to obtain an effect of ventilation. However, the vents 3 and 4 on the outsole 1 and insole 2 are holes with the same diameter. When the waking foot is pressing down on the insole 2, both outsole 1 and insole 2 will be flattened because of the pressure. However, because vents 3 and 4 have the same diameter, there is no space between them to accommodate bending and distortion. Therefore, the air that can be pumped out and taken in is very limited. As a result, the effect of ventilation and the function of air cushion that the outsole 1 and the insole 2 can provide become very limited as well.
The object of the invention is to provide a structure of ventilated shoe bottom, which is designed to have arch-shape holes and vents on the outsole and the insole so that there will be enough space to be compressed and distorted, the circulation of coming-in and going-out air will be good, and an air cushion effect capable of deflating and inflating is provided.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.